riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor's Head
Trevor's Head are a stoner-punk band from Redhill, Surrey in the U.K. Formed in 2010, they initially started as a bluesy hard rock band before incorporating elements of stoner rock, punk, grunge, prog and psychedelia into their music. The band have recorded three albums and two E.P.s, with the most recent release, "Soma Holiday", being released on APF Records. History Formation and early years (2007 - 2010) All of the original members of Trevor's Head met at Reigate college in 2007. Dave Holdstock (lead guitar) and Tom Neate (bass) were in a band called Artefact with singer Alex Popay and drummer Dave Pusey. They mainly played songs by blues-rock bands like Free, Cream and Led Zeppelin. Matt Ainsworth initially joined them to play rhythm guitar, but then took over Pusey's duties as drummer after a few months. Popay left the band as Roger Atkins came in on guitar. After a short search for a new singer, they found fellow college-goer Stewart Wilson. The band changed its name to Inertia, and began to write original material while retaining the blues-rock repertoire and adding covers from classic rock bands of varying styles. After a couple of years of gigging locally, Wilson also left the band. Atkins took over on vocals, and they were left as a four piece: Atkins (guitar & vocals), Holdstock (guitar), Ainsworth (drums) and Neate (bass). After a few lineup changes, the band felt a new name was needed. While on a camping holiday in Devon, Ainsworth was browsing a road map and came upon Trevose Head in Cornwall. Stoned, he jokingly sent a message to the other members of the band that they should called themselves "Trevor's Head". Unexpectedly, they all thought it would be a good choice, so the name stuck. Self Titled and Juice (2011 - 2013) Trevor's Head began to play gigs outside of their hometown and write newer material that was in a hard-rock vein. In 2012, after enough songs were written, they recorded their first album, "Self Titled", over two sessions at Foel Studio in Wales. The sessions were engineered by current Conan bass-player Chris Fielding. "Self Titled" was released by the band in October 2012. Physical copies were encased in cardboard sleeves handmade by the band. In May 2013, Trevor's Head recorded the E.P. "Juice" at Animal Farm studios in London. These sessions were engineered by Jamie Dodd. The material on "Juice" was lighter and more accessible than their previous release, and the band members have since expressed dissatisfaction with it. A few months before recording, the band started gigging seriously, playing shows all over the south of England. Faced with this increase in work load, and unwilling to commit to their new touring schedule, long-time bass player Neate left the band once the E.P. was finished. "Juice" was eventually released on the Animal Farm label in January 2014. The band broke all ties with Animal Farm later in 2014, citing a lack of support and exorbitant recording costs as their main reasons. New blood, Otherside and Tricolossus (2013 - 2016) The search for Neate's replacement didn't take long. Ainsworth approached local psychedelic band SpaceDogs' lead guitarist, Aaron Strachan, about the possibilty of him playing bass for them. He agreed and after a couple of jam sessions, joined the band, bringing in a heavier, more fluid style. During this period of relative inactivity, they had been writing songs of a heavier nature, introducing aspects of punk and stoner rock to their compositions. It turned out that Strachan was the perfect foil for this newer material and in February 2014, Trevor's Head returned to Foel Studio to record their new E.P. "Otherside". This E.P. marked a transitional stage between their earlier classic rock sound and a newer, heavier sound. The band self-released "Otherside" in June 2014 and, unhappy with the direction they were taking musically factoring in with the increasing amount of gigs, Holdstock left the band shortly afterwards. He went on to form the acoustic blues duo 3times7. After Holdstock's departure, the remaining members (Ainsworth, Atkins and Strachan), worked on developing their sound under the smaller lineup. After a few practices as a three piece the band members agreed that they would not seek a replacement, the reasons being that Atkins was a more than capable lead player and that as a trio the newer material sounded even heavier and tighter. Friends and fans had also mentioned this to the band, further galvanising their decision. In September 2015, Trevor's Head returned once again to Foel Studio to record their second album, "Tricolossus", with Tom Wild behind the mixing desk. Taking up where "Otherside" left off, the stoner rock and punk influences rose even more to the fore, along with experiments with synthesiser and spoken word. Elements of progressive and psychedelic rock also started to creep into the sound by this point. It was self released by the band in February 2016, to good reviews from some notable independant stoner rock blogs and magazines. APF Records and "Soma Holiday" (2017 - present) Trevor's Head spent the time in between the release of "Tricolossus" and the recording of its follow up, "Soma Holiday", constantly gigging the length and breadth of the country. After writing enough songs during this time period, they returned once again to Foel Studio in July 2017 with Tom Wild producing. Further expanding on the sound they'd developed on the previous album, "Soma Holiday" was longer, heavier and more diverse. The band sent the finished mixes to Andrew Field of APF Records, and after a mix up with another band in the files sent, he signed them to release "Soma Holiday" on the label. It was released in April 2018, with the band's debut appearance at Desertfest London coinciding. In the following weeks the band shared stages with Colour Haze and Radio Moscow, while the album was well received by independent critics and online zines. Discography Studio Albums *'Trevor's Head' (October 2012) *'Tricolossus' (February 2016) *'Soma Holiday' (April 2018) EPs * Juice (January 2014) * Otherside (June 2014) Members Current Members *'Roger Atkins' *'Matt Ainsworth' *'Aaron Strachan' Former Members *'Tom Neate' *'Dave Holdstock' External Links *Facebook *Bandcamp Category:Band Category:Redhill Category:England Category:Stoner Rock Category:Punk Rock Category:APF Records